


Pancakes

by HikariYumi



Series: MCU KinkBingo [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Asexual Bruce Banner, Asexual Character, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, I’m not quite sure how to tag that, M/M, Making Out, Open Relationships, Science Bros, Tony Being Tony, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/pseuds/HikariYumi
Summary: The Star Wars movie night of Clint, Bruce and Tony changes into something more intimate thanks to alcohol and said philanthropist.





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> This piece features an asexual character in a way I’m not sure everyone will be happy with. It’s not my intention to insult somebody and while I was writing I saw the Science Bros relationship as a healthy one.  
> They have an open relationship eventhough Bruce doesn’t consume it the way Tony does, but they’re both happy with what they have.
> 
> Okay, that said, have fun with the fic :)
> 
> It’s also not betaed yet, due to a very busy beta :3
> 
> Thank you for swinging by  
> ~Hikari

“Hey Clint, bring over the beer, I’ll set up the movie.”  
Tony sprawled comfortably over the penthouse sofa, arm slung around Bruce lazily. He was pleasantly buzzed already after an evening of sharing funny anecdotes and, in Clints and Tony’s case, alcohol. As usual Bruce had stuck to his weird smelling herbal tea he seemed so fond of, since day one Tony had never seen his boyfriend drink. Not that he blamed him or anything, he knew the scruffy scientists story after all, but he was glad that drinking in Bruce’s company didn’t seem to be a concern anymore. 

“Yeah yeah, stop being so bossy.”  
“Oh, you never seen me really bossy, birdbrain.”  
Bruce chuckled silently and leaned more heavily against the engineers shoulder, warm and pliant with easy exhaustion. They had binge scienced last night, because after the breakthrough at roughly 2 am, neither of them had wanted to wait until morning to continue. Past frustration was a real reliable motivator.

Clint raised a quick eyebrow, drawling with a certain leer: “really now?”  
Two bottles clicked silently when they were placed nearly gently on the coffee table. The men shared a long look before the archer flopped down on the other sofa, stretching out teasingly in mock invitation.  
“Yes, really now” Tony smirked while a hand started carding through Bruce’s unruly curls earning a soft sigh in gratitude.

“Don’t give me ideas, Stark.”  
“JARVIS, gimme Star Wars. The first one, will ya?”  
Dutifully JARVIS put on Episode 1, without commenting like he would when it was just Tony and Bruce. Clint wasn’t familiar enough for casual banter with the A.I. Yet, but he was sure they would get there eventually.  
“Oh, what about a drinking game? We drink every time the force is mentioned, or Anakin is a whiny little bitch, oh and bad effects of course!”  
Bruce snorted against his chest and reminded him “The effects weren’t so bad in the prequels, and Anakin isn’t that whiny. Yet.”  
It wasn’t important anyway since neither of them took the idea really seriously. 

~

By the time they had finished the first movie and had moved on to the second one, Clint and Tony had left the state of tipsiness to something more drunk.   
The engineer looked down to his boyfriend who didn’t seem too worried about their state and just tangled their fingers together.  
Bruce might not seem like it but he thrived on simple touch like this. Maybe it was the long time on the run without any person to trust, maybe it was just a Bruce-thing, but Tony certainly wasn’t complaining. He enjoyed their shared nights, huddled together under the blankets in the big king-size bed, just basking in each other’s embraces.

Tony wasn’t sure how he came up with the idea but over the hours a sudden desire had grown inside him. He shoot another glance over to the archer before he extended an arm and nudged him.  
“Hey, come over and cuddle with us.”  
Clint blinked in surprise, checking quickly in with Bruce who just rose to his feet and cocked his head at him.  
“The sofa isn’t that big, we have arrange ourselves a bit different, don’t you think?”  
“Uh, sure.”

Satisfied Tony watched Bruce taking over his old seat, back braced against the armrest and legs spread enough to make room for him in between them.   
They slotted together with practised ease, arms closing warmly around Tony’s hips, in something akin to a backwards hug. Sometimes they would sit like this for hours, most of the time watching TV or occasionally in especially bad nights, Bruce would place his hand gently over the arc-reactor in this special way that made Tony feel safe and protected.

“What are you waiting for? Come on, we’re not waiting here all day.”  
The engineer opened his arms in another silent invitation and he was sure Bruce was sending an encouraging look into their teammates direction. Hesitant in a way that projected uncertainty Clint crouched on the sofa, facing both scientists, face questioning.  
Slightly annoyed by the delay Tony just pulled the archer down on his chest and closed his own arms around him. He could feel how at the same time one of Bruce’s hands sneaked away to squeeze Clints shoulder reassuringly.

~

While Anakin awkwardly complimented Padmés still dashing looks, Tony was busy studying Clints face up close. Their brash, little archer was adorable like this, slightly scrunched up face, eyes trained on the screen.  
Bruce’s face came to rest on the engineers shoulder and a nearly inaudible hum tickled his ear. Tony laid his head back a bit more to catch a glimpse of his boyfriends face without disrupting Clint.

“You wanna go for it?” He was asked softly, decidedly too quiet for the other man to hear.  
“Would you mind?”  
“It’s Fine, Tony, you know that. But thank you for asking.”  
The engineer smirked back at Bruce, a sudden rush of affection for the tiny scientist, gentled his expression.  
“Thank _you_, Brucie.”  
The other man just rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

“Hey Clint.”  
Grey eyes flickered up at him distractedly.  
“Hm?”  
“Wanna Make out?”  
That got the younger mans attention and Tony immediately found himself in the receiving end of the feared, piercing gaze of the marksman extraordinaire.  
“You serious?” Was exclaimed in a tone that was more fitting for “Are you nuts?”  
Well, Tony would take it.  
“Yep.”

Clint followed this exchange with another look over his shoulder to Bruce, who most likely nodded or something, because the archers expression changed from ‘what the hell’ to ‘okay what’. That had to be counted as a win.

“Okay, you know what? I’m going to kiss you and if you don’t wanna, tell me now.”  
Clint didn’t so Tony pulled the other man a bit higher before connecting their lips into something that was without doubt lust filled.

It was a relatively short affair, something Tony came to mourn, Clint was a surprisingly good kisser, even when startled. That’s why he decided completely selfishly “let’s do that again”.

God damn, he should have done that ages ago. Just with a hint of remaining hesitation Clint participated into their kiss which went on from heated to porn-like in seconds. Not that Tony was complaining, quite the contrary.  
When they parted to grasp a bit of desperately needed air, the engineer noticed a silent chuckle from above. At some point he had sunken down from Bruce’s chest, head now on the other mans stomach and with Clint crouching above.

“You’re having fun, Brucie?” Tony grinned back. This wasn’t so much a rhetorical question as an honest check in. It wasn’t the first time Tony engaged in a quite heated making out session with another man or woman, but it was the first time it was one of their team mates. Well, and normally Bruce wasn’t actually present for that part.  
Not because he didn’t know about that, mind you, Tony made a point of always asking his boyfriend for permission eventhough they were in a consensually open relationship. The reason was that Bruce wasn’t really interested in that kind of thing, sex in general, and while he was completely fine with Tony having fun with others, that might be different if he was actually there to watch.

“It’s quite a view.” Bruce answered, lips quirking into a tiny smile and one of his hands stroked Tony’s face attentively.  
Thank god, it seemed to be okay, but he should keep in mind asking a bit later. Because despite how good Clint promised to be, he wouldn’t endanger what he had with Bruce. Never.

Satisfied for the moment the engineer rose enough to steal a tiny kiss from Bruce’s lips before turning back around. Behind him was a tiny gasp and when Tony glanced at the other mans face he saw a faint blush touching his cheeks.  
“That- is a bit unconventional.”  
He raised an eyebrow. “Really now? That is the weird thing of the moment? Me kissing you after kissing him?”  
“Well, yes. That’s a first, isn’t it?”  
Tony couldn’t argue with that.

~

Minutes later, he couldn’t say for sure because he sure as hell wasn’t keeping track, Tony slouched down onto Bruce’s warm body again. Immediately, tanned arms closed around him, fingers stroking him softly over the thin shirt. It was endearing how instinctively this seemed to happen.  
“I love you, Bruce.” Tony murmured, head tipped back enough to make eye contact.  
The scientists eyes were warm with honest emotion when he smiled back down at him.  
“I love you too, Tony.”

Clint had to feel weird right now, but he couldn’t really help with that. Also there was another rather pressing matter at hand after the alcohol he’d had that night.  
“Okay guys, let me get up for a second. And be nice, daddy’s back in a minute.”

~

After Tony re-emerged out of the bathroom he found the two men with eyes glued to the screen, apparently trying to figure out at which part of the plot they were just now. Clint sat on the far side from the sofa, while Bruce had remained in his half laying position. It seemed to be fairly comfortable.  
Most importantly he could just jump right back in. Awesome.

Both man chuckled at his open eagerness and after another quick visual check in with Bruce, Tony found himself with an armful of a just as enthusiastic archer.

~

If someone would ask him, Tony wouldn’t have been able to answer how he and Clint had ended up on the floor in front of the sofa, but he didn’t really mind either way. It was way more comfy than it looked like, plush carpet and everything, so his back wouldn’t protest much in the morning. Most likely.

Somehow the archer surprised him, Tony had anticipated the brattiness of his friend and teammate, but not the switching between incredibly bossy (hotter than it should be) and uncharacteristic shyness when Tony managed to overpower him.  
Another thing he really wouldn’t complain about because it really worked for him.

~

At some point, Tony couldn’t say when exactly, Bruce’s exhaustion had gotten the better of him and he’d curled up in the sofa he now had for himself.  
Unsure if he should wake him or stop their little game now, Tony searched for Clints gaze. The archers pupils were wider than they used to and his short hair mussed from when Tony apparently had tugged at it.  
Next thing the engineer realised was that both of them were shirtless and had started to stir into even less innocent waters.

Clint was beautiful when he desperately tried to catch his breath and stay in control to not let go just yet. Tony was surprised that he himself was still able to keep away from falling over the edge, but he was grateful nevertheless. This was way too much fun to end it already.

Tony was showing off his skills with his mouth, which Clint obviously knew to honour adequately, when he caught a look at the sofa. There, Bruce was still curled up under one of the blankets the engineer stored there for movie night purposes, but his eyes weren’t closed. He was watching them out of heavy lidded eyes, meeting Tony’s gaze when he noticed it.  
For a second he felt insecure, worried to have overstepped, but Bruce just offered a sleepy little smile before apparently dozing off again. A knot in Tony’s stomach he hadn’t even realised was there relieved itself. He went back to his task, musing hat Clint was most likely oblivious to their exchange.

~

“You can stay here, I’ll go and sleep on the sofa.” Tony slurred while distangeling himself from he bedsheets.  
“You’re really afraid of sharing a bed after everything?”   
The archer still looked blissed out, stretching lazily while pushing back a few stubborn strands of his hair.  
“Nope, but I don’t want to leave Brucie alone over there. Sorry.”

Clint seemed to understand and just waved him off after his apology, not motivated enough to do any other movement.  
Finally Tony had gained to his feet and looked down at his naked body. A shower would be in order now, he didn’t really feel like coming back to Bruce reeking of sweat and sex.

~

Good, bone-deep satisfied tiredness had taken a hold of the engineer when he reentered the living room. He made a beeline to the sofas and after a second decided to just cuddle up with Bruce.  
Maybe he should take the other sofa to not wake him up accidentally, but he desired to gather the tiny scientist in his arms right now.

“You alright?” Bruce mumbled into the crook of his neck and Tony hummed something affirmatory. A moment later he was soundly asleep.

~

“Are you always like this, then?”  
Not very surprisingly Bruce was awake before he was. They still laid wrapped around each other on the sofa, warm and comfortable.  
“What do you mean?” Tony asked, slightly confused by his boyfriends first words of the morning.  
“Do you always cry?”  
“I- did?”

Weird, he didn’t remember that happening, he couldn’t remember that ever happening.  
“Yes, I brushed away your tears. At the beginning I thought something was wrong, but you seemed - happy. I don’t know. So I wanted to ask if that’s an usual occurrence.”  
“I don’t think so? But yes I’m alright. Sorry to worry you.”  
“It’s quite alright. You also grabbed my hand and squeezed it.”  
Bruce looked away, glancing over to the dark television screen, JARVIS must’ve shut it down at some point.  
“I liked that.”

Tony grinned and pulled the other man a bit closer into a lying hug.  
“So did I. But... it was okay for you? I mean yesterday?”  
“Yes Tony, it was quite an experience I might add. Especially seeing you so excited about Clints ‘adorableness’”  
“Did I say that?” Tony’s face scrunched up in embarrassment.  
“Around three times.”  
“Oops.”  
“It’s alright, I did see where you were coming from.”

~

Clint entered while Bruce was making pancakes and Tony himself was busy working through the pot of coffee. He looked a tad sheepish, glancing under his undeniable sex-hair.  
“Mornin’”  
“Breakfast is ready any minute, for coffee you have to wrangle Tony. But you’ve got experience with that, I presume.”  
And Clint honest to god blushed at that but distracted from that skilfully through stealing the coffee from under Tony’s hands.

“You’ve had a good time last night?”, Bruce asked calmy while stacking pancakes on three plates and placing them on the tables.  
Clint mumbled something in his mug, not quite meeting the scientists eyes.  
“So anyone of you wants to fill me in about what I missed when I was out?”  
Now Bruce was just teasing, Tony knew that the gentle scientist could be as much of a pain in the ass as any other of them.

Predictably Clint only stuttered around before he quickly changing the topic. It was after all a nice breakfast, not as awkward as Tony had feared it to be. In the end of it the archer was even chatting amicably about a television show he’d started to watch when he couldn’t sleep.

“Apropos, we have to watch Star Wars again. I’m afraid I haven’t caught anything of the second movie’s plot. Don’t know why, but I found myself quite distracted.”  
Clint and Tony laughed in unison.


End file.
